kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Guilmon (KH: Ultima)
Zephyrmon, you saved Guilmon's life, It was only right that Guilmon saves yours! -Guilmon speaking to Zephyr after beating Dire Despot Guilmon 'is a reptile Digimon from the Digimon Franchise that appears in Kingdom Hearts: Ultima. He is native to the "Digital World", but somehow manages to find himself in Traverse Town, where he met Zephyr and Sora, at which time he could not distinguish the difference between Digimon and people, as he often called Zephyr "Zephyrmon". He eventually became a good friend of Zephyr, traveling between worlds with him, and helping him on his journey. History Time in the Digital World Guilmon felt like a "Digimon out of place" in the Digital world, despite his kindness and attitude, mostly because he was a virus, and not a Vaccine or Data like his peers. He was often also looked down upon because of this. Eventually, he left his village by choice, but when "Strange Creatures" Attack his world, he runs back to the village to save his peers, only to find it destroyed, which brought tears to his eyes. He eventually leaves, knowing he failed to save anyone, and made a promise he would not fail anyone else ever again. But as fate would have it, his world began to get devoured, and Guilmon got sucked into a Dark Vortex. Ending up in Traverse Town Guilmon woke up in Traverse town, where he was confused, and disoriented. He was surrounded by people, who wondered what kind of creature he was. When he was about to ask where he was, everyone backed away. Confused, he decided to explore himself, and ended up in the Second district. Meeting Zephyr and Sora In the Second District, he sniffed around, looked for clues as to where he was, but found nothing. He was then surrounded by the Mephilians, the same creatures that attacked his world before. Despite Guilmon's strength, he found himself at the mercy of the Mephilians. As one of them were about to attack to finish him off, Zephyr and Sora saved Guilmon's life. Guilmon did not know why Zephyr and Sora saved them when everyone else seemed to be afraid of him, but decided to thank them, and introduced himself. Zephyr and Sora introduced themeselves as well, but Guilmon, not knowing the difference between people and Digimon, kept calling them "Zephyrmon" and "Soramon" respectively. When Zephyr and Sora left, Guilmon felt assured that he had friends, but kept cautious as to not reveal is viral nature. Saving Zephyr from Dire Despot But When Dire Despot had Zephyr at his mercy after seperating him from Sora, Guilmon found himself fighting again, for the saftey of his new friend. Initially, Dire Despot had the upper hand, but when Guilmon digivolved into Growlmon for the first time in his life, something he hoped to never have to do, He managed to be on par with Dire Despot in terms of power, and distracted him long enough for Zephyr to regain his strength. The two of them together managed to defeat Dire Despot, who, upon being defeated, screamed in pain and denial as he turned to ash. Zephyr asked Guilmon, or rather, Growlmon, why he would save Zephyr, Growlmon managed to de-digivolve into Guilmon, and told Zephyr that he saved guilmon's life before, so it was only right that Guilmon saved Zephyr's. Zephyr thanked him, and said that he did not care what Guilmon was, but he will always be a good friend for saving Zephyr. After Sora found the two of them, Sora had an idea. Guilmon could join them to see other worlds, and help Zephyr on his journey. Guilmon was unsure whether to accept the offer, but Zephyr urged him to accept, since letting Guilmon tag alon was the least he could do to thank him. After that, Guilmon accepted the offer. More coming soon.... Relationships Zephyr At first, due to his inability to distinguish the difference between people and Digimon, he often called Zephyr by the name "Zephyrmon", which annoyed Zephyr at times, but over time, he began to call Zephyr by his true name, though he does like to call Zephyr "Zephyrmon", just for fun. Overtime, Zephyr and Guilmon became more than friends. they became something like "Brothers in Heart", showing an inseperable bond between them, which reminded Sora about his friendship with Donald and Goofy. Guilmon also seems to care about Zephyr, and seems to worry about his well being. When Zephyr had nightmares about Anima, Guilmon took the initiative to comfort Zephyr, and assure him that the nightmares where only dreams, and dreams cannot hurt people. He also was the one who immediately decided to help Sora and Anima find a doctor in Radiant Garden when Zephyr got critically injured by a powerful Mephilian. Anima Guilmon actually likes Anima, and actually thinks of her as "the right girl" for Zephyr. When Anima thanked Guilmon for looking after Zephyr in his journey, and hugged Guilmon, he actually blushes. Guilmon also relates to Anima, telling her that he "felt her pain once". Rayd Coming soon.... Sora After Guilmon saved Zephyr from Dire Despot, It was Sora who suggested that Guilmon should come with him and Zephyr, so that Guilmon could hep them on Zephyr's journey. Guilmon was reluctant to join, but after Zephyr said it was the least that Zephyr could do for Guilmon saving Zephyr's life, Guilmon decided to come along. Impmon Despite Impmon's Insults to him, Guilmon showed him kindness, prior to Impmon joining Dark Arthur, so he could Digivolve into Beezlemon. After this, Guilmon considered Impmon an enemy, saying that he "joined the wrong side, only so he could do something that he could not do otherwise", showing Guilmon's new found disgust for Impmon. Claire Dearing At first, when Zephyr, Guilmon and Sora entered Jurassic World, Claire mistook Guilmon for a "Pet" of some sort, which angered Guilmon, who shouted at her saing that he was not a pet, which surprised Claire. Despite this insult, when the Indominus Rex escaped, and Claire's nephews were in grave danger, Guilmon offered his help to track down the two boys. He even suggested tha the group split up to cover more ground, and, due to the Indominus Rex's heat senses, keep them from being caught off gaurd all at once. During the final battle against Indominus Rex, Guillmon, who digivolved into Growlmon to fight the Indominus rex, offered to buy time for Claire to lure the T.Rex to the battle, by keeping the Genetic Hybrid occupied, and at the same time, he, Zephyr, Sora and Owen Grady would protect the two boys. After they finally got off Isla Nublar, Claire thanked Guilmon for his help, and apologized for calling him a pet when they first met. Zach Mitchell and Gray Mitchell When Zach and Gray Mitchell first saw Guilmon, they at first thought that he was a carnivorous dinoasaur, and therefore a threat. But after Guilmon speaks to them, and tells them he meant no harm, and that Claire was looking for them, they settled down. After a while, Gray and Zach managed to get an old Jurassic Park Jeep to work, and they headed back to the Jurassic World attraction. But the Pteranadons and Dimorphodons that escaped the Jurassic World Aviary were flocking towards the theme park, so Guiilmon protected the two boys until they could meet up with Zephyr, Sora, Owen Grady and Claire Dearing. During the Final battle with the Indominus Rex, Guilmon digivolved into Growlmon to protect the two boys from the Indominus Rex, while Claire lured the T.Rex into the battle. When the group got off Isla Nublar, Zach and Gray Mitchell's mother thanked Guilmon for helping Claire defend Zach and Gray, to which Guilmon replied, saying that he was always willing to help others. Personality Guilmon is a virus-type Digimon, though his attitude and kindness most of the time could lead one to thinking that he was a data or even a vaccine-type Digimon. But Guilmon's fighting style, in which he gives in to his bestial nature, shows his viral nature, as he fights with much more zeal and ferocity than one would expect, especially when his friends are on the line. Though he doesn't look it, Guilmon is normally playful and friendly, but despite being childlike, Guilmon occasionally shows deep insight. He is also willing to help others. At first, He had no way of seeing the difference between people and Digimon, and as such, often called them by a digimon like name (examples being him calling Zephyr "Zephyrmon, and Sora "Soramon" respectively), but as he saw other worlds, he began to call people by their true names. Other Forms Growlmon ' Growlmon is Guilmon's first digivolved form, though he rarely goes beyond that without a good reason. He refers to himself as "Growlmon" in this form, and gains a more skill in combat, other than that, he is not much different from his Previous form. WarGrowlmon ' WarGrowlmon' is a digivolved form of Growlmon. At times when Guilmon feels hard pressed in battle as Growlmon, he will sometimes digivolve into Wargrowlmon, where he gains ChrmeDigizoid armor, and the ability to use an "Atomic Blaster Attack", which is his ultimate move in this form. Gallantmon '''Gallantmon '''is Guilmon's final Digivolved form, where he gains a knight like appearance, and a Lance and Shield to add to it. Abilities *He can Digivolve into stronger forms, but rarely does so, unless its for a good reason. *His Pyro Sphere attack is similar to a Firaga spell in strength, and gets stronger as Guilmon Digivolves. *Rock Breaker: Guilmon hits his opponent with a huge amount of force, almost like he is throwing a rock at his opponent, hence the name. Notes and Trivia *His personality was at least partially based on the Guilmon from Digimon Tamers. *Guilmon is one of Gojir57's favorite Digimon. Category:KH: Ultima Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Articles for Deletion